El Problema
by Ginevra-Malfoy17
Summary: ...La quería, la quería y ello iba mucho mas allá de cualquier tipo de entendimiento. Sobrepasaba sus fuerzas. La quería tanto que incluso a veces dolía quererla de esa manera. Pero se sentía bien. Sentía que vivía, ese dolor lo hacia notar que aun era un


Que tal estan mis queridas lectoras! Espero que muy bien, bueno yo aquí de vuelta con uno de mis experimentos. Normalmente deberia postear un Draco Ginny, porque son mi pareja FAVORITA! Pero a pedido de mi prima adorada que me pidio un Remus Tonks, he decidido complacerla, sino esta del todo bien.. entiéndame! No son mi pareja favorita, pero me gusta muxo eso si! Jeje bueno les dejo ahora con la lectura que espero que disfruten...

Dedicado muy especialmente a mi primilla Mariana! Tqm loca! De no haber sido por ti nunca se me hubiera ocurrido...

**- El Problema -**

Había mucho movimiento, de por sí hacia bastante tiempo que la gente en la casa se hallaba sumamente inquieta. El motivo, pues muy fácil. Voldemort, no parecía parar en sus intentos de conseguir el poder total y tenia al mundo mágico aterrorizado. Solo los ocupantes de la casa se encargaban de mantener a raya a los partidarios de Voldemort, si aquellos ocupantes era la nueva Orden del Fénix. Había logrado unir a sus filas a diversas personas, a muchos magos jóvenes, que a pesar de no tener experiencia, tenían todas las ganas necesarias para acabar con el mal que estaba acabando con el mundo mágico que ellos conocían. Y también estaban los de la antigua orden, los que ya alguna vez había luchado contra Voldemort, los que sabían todos los movimientos del mago y que trataban de ayudar a los nuevos en lo que pudieran, uno de ellos era Remus Lupin.

El Problema no fue hallarte  
El Problema es olvidarte  
El Problema no es tu ausencia  
El Problema es que te espero

Remus Lupin, simplemente Remus para los conocidos ya no era el mismo chiquillo de años atrás. Los años seguían pasando y parecían cargarse en su mirada. Mirada que en sus épocas de merodeador había estado llena de vida y que si embargo ahora, luego de todo lo que había vivido, era una mirada cargada de una tristeza indefinida. La perdida de sus mejores amigos y luego la perdida del único amigo que le quedaba a mano de los dementores de Azkaban, habían calado fondo en él. ¿Qué podría hacer sin sus amigos? Ellos habían sido los únicos que lo habían aceptado tal como era. Ya que el no era un mago común y corriente. Cada 30 días, a la luz de la luna llena, sufría de dolorosas transformaciones. Él era un licántropo. Los días pasaban tras la mirada atenta del hombre que veía pasar su vida ante sus ojos, sin asomo alguno de la felicidad que alguna vez vivió. Hasta que por fin logro un trabajo. Podría ser útil a pesar de su condición después de todo. Enseñaría en Hogwarts. Sin embargo aquella vida de profesor no tendría mucho futuro cuando, por descuido suyo, puso en peligro al hijo de sus mejores amigos, y a los amigos de este. Sabia que lo mejor era dimitir y a pesar que le dolía hacerlo, sabia que era lo mejor. Pero también aquel curso le había servido para recuperar a alguien muy valioso a Sirius a su mejor amigo

**El Problema no es Problema  
El Problema es que me duele  
El Problema no es que mientas  
El Problema es que te creo..  
**

Luego de eso regreso a su ritmo de vida, regreso a aquel encarcelamiento al que el mismo se sometía, sufría en silencio y en total soledad sus transformaciones. Se aislaba del todo el mundo. Pero llego el día en el que Sirius se apareció en su casa con noticias para él. Voldemort había regresado. La Orden tenia que re agruparse. Tenían que empezar a unir fuerzas para luchar contra las fuerzas oscuras. Aquello lo alegraba inconscientemente. Sabia que el regreso de Voldemort suponía el inicio de un mundo de terror, pero a la vez quería decir que volvería a insertarse a su grupo, al único grupo donde él podía ser útil. No se lo pensó dos veces y se fue junto con Sirius a la antigua casa de este ultimo, dejando aquel departamento que lo había visto tantas veces sumido en la tristeza de su soledad. Tomo su capa, su varita y alguna que otra cosa y se marcho de allí, pensando nunca mas volver a aquel lugar que le hacia recordar tantas cosas tristes que pertenecían a su pasado y que él tendría que aprender a dejarlas allí, en el pasado.

**  
El Problema no es que juegues  
El Problema es que es conmigo  
Si me gustaste por ser libre  
Quien soy yo para cambiarte**

Antes de llegar a la casa en la Sirius había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia, se pasaron por Hogwarts. Al parecer Dumbledore quería tener unas palabras con ellos antes. Discutieron acerca de la situación en la que se encontraban, Lupin se puso al tanto que no contaban con el apoyo del ministerio y que la labor que iban a realizar debía ser realizada en absoluto anonimato. Se mostró de acuerdo y luego de acordar otros asuntos partieron rumbo al que seria el cuartel de la Orden. Su arribo a la casa de los Black fue como se lo había imaginado. Aquella casa le recordaba sus épocas de merodeador que recordaba con nostalgia, las escapadas con Sirius y James, y lo que se divertían haciéndole la vida imposible a cuanto incauto se atravesara en su camino. Seguía oculta a los ojos de los muggles, se pararon frente a ella, leyendo un pequeño papel que Dumbledore les había dado, recordándoles que se lo tenían que aprender de memoria y tener mucho cuidado rompiéndolo luego de habérselo aprendido. Al memorizarlo la puerta de la casa se materializo allí mismo dejándolos entrar. Los gritos de la madre de Sirius fue lo que le dio la bienvenida, pero su amigo se apresuro a colocar una gran tela sobre el cuadro. No estaban solos en la casa. Sabían que ahora era el centro de operaciones pero no esperaron encontrarse a tanta gente. Para empezar los Weasley, que de por sí ya eran bastantes. Había muchos miembros que habían pertenecido a la antigua Orden y había muchos nuevos, a los cuales a duras penas conocía de vista como miembros del ministerio. Y también estaba ella, como no se iba a dar cuenta de su presencia, si lo que llamo su atención fue su pelo rosa chicle.

-Mi nombre es Tonks, mucho gusto-

-Vamos Nymphadora, ese es tu apellido-

-Calla Sirius... bueno en realidad mi nombre completo es Nymphadora Tonks, pero me gustaría que solo me llames Tonks-

-Esta bien Tonks, el gusto es mío, me llamo Remus Lupin, pero me puedes llamar Remus-

-O si gustas lunático-intervino Sirius con una risita

**  
Si me quede queriendo solo  
Como hacer para obligarte  
El problema no es quererte  
es que tu no sientas lo mismo..  
**

Extraño sentimiento era aquel de sentirse rodeado de tanta gente que lo aceptaba y que lo hacia sentir de nuevo útil, que lo hacia sentir humano. Hasta sus transformaciones eran menos malas, con ayuda de la pócima claro esta, el tener a Snape constantemente en la casa, tenia ventajas también. Con su habilidad en pociones podía proporcionarle a Lupin las pócimas que necesitaba cuando se acercaba la luna llena. Las cosas no se veían muy mal y empezaba a conocer un poco mas a todos los ocupantes de la casa. Y se sentía especialmente predispuesto a conocer a cierta chica que desde su llegada a la casa le había causado gran impresión. Con su carácter irreverente, tan divertida, siempre con una bella sonrisa y repartiendo comentarios graciosos que hacían que la estancia en aquella casa no fuese tan tediosa, ni que el ambiente estuviera tan cargado a pesar de los problemas que con el paso del tiempo se iban haciendo mas frecuentes y también mas graves.

Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
Como alejarme de ti si están tan lejos  
Como encontrarle una pestaña  
A lo que nunca tuvo ojos  
Como encontrarle plataformas  
A lo que siempre fue un barranco

-Remus, Remus despierta- escuchaba una voz femenina que lo llamaba pero no llegaba a distinguir si era parte de su sueño, o es que realmente escuchaba aquella voz

-Ya Remus levántate de una buena vez- dijo la voz en un tono un poco impaciente.

Él abrió perezosamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una cabellera de un púrpura muy llamativo, y luego restregándose los ojos, pudo ver mas claramente a la muchacha que tenia frente a el, que le sonreía.

-Buenos días dormilón- le dijo tocándole la nariz con la punta del dedo índice, a lo que el licántropo sonrió

-Buen día para ti también Tonks- le sonrió de vuelta y se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la chica hablo

-Dumbledore nos llama, tenemos una reunión con el urgente, así que no te tardes en cambiarte, luego pasas al salón, allí estaremos-

-Esta bien, gracias por pasarme la voz-

-No te preocupes- dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia al hecho. Y dirigiéndose a la puerta para dejarlo solo.

-Por cierto Tonks, el pelo púrpura, te queda estupendo, te ves muy linda-

-Gracias Remus, ya lo sabia. Pero un comentario de ti nunca esta de mas- y acto seguido salió de la habitación.

Como encontrar en la lacena  
Los besos que no me diste  
Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
Como alejarme de ti si están tan lejos  
Y es que el problema no es cambiarte.  
El Problema es que no quiero

Como habían salido de su boca esas palabras? Seguía preguntándose mientras el agua fría corría por su torso. Su cuerpo ya no tenia la ágil forma de sus años de juventud pero aun conservaba un cuerpo, que para otros podría ser incluso hasta envidiable. Sus brazos estaban bien definidos al igual que su espalda y su abdomen que a pesar de la falta de ejercicio, mantenían un buen aspecto. Un gran chorro de agua muy fría, cayendo sobre su rostro fue lo único que necesito para despabilarse por completo. Se envolvió en una toalla y luego se vistió rápidamente. No era prudente hacer esperar tanto a los otros miembros de la orden. Pero había una pregunta que aun rondaba su mente, como había sacado él el valor para decirle algo así a Tonks. Nunca había sido bueno con las chicas, el hecho de haber sido un merodeador no significaba que fuera un Don Juan, aquel era el trabajo de James y especialmente de Sirius, pero a él no se le daba muy bien. Admiradoras no le faltaban, pero aquella timidez que era lo que las chicas encontraban encantador, era precisamente el mayor obstáculo del chico. Pero los años no pasaban en vano, quizás ahora tendría alguna oportunidad de ser.. Feliz? Sacudió la cabeza incrédulo. Lo que la vida no le había proporcionado en 20 años no lo haría en algunos pocos meses. Se termino de colocar bien la capa, salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dirigiéndose al salón donde deberían estar esperándolo ya.

**  
El Problema no es que duela  
El Problema es que me gusta  
El Problema no es el daño  
El Problema son las huellas**

-Buenos días, siento la demora- dijo al tiempo que hizo su entrada en el salón y varios pares de ojos se enfocaron en él y noto una que otra sonrisa amistosa.

-No te preocupes Remus, ayer estuviste de guardia, es comprensible que te quedaras dormido- dijo Dumbledore con una mirada risueña ofreciéndole un asiento al costado suyo. Haciendo que quedara casi al frente de Tonks, que le sonrió pícaramente guiñándole un ojo.

-Bueno los reuní aquí porque es necesario que luego de los acontecimientos de anoche. Tenemos que sacar a Harry de Privet Drive. Pero tiene que haber una forma en que nadie se dé cuenta, ni siquiera los Dursley que de un tiempo a esta parte se han vuelto bastante... intransigentes por decir lo menos-

-Cómo planeas sacas a Harry, Albus-

-La verdad no lo sé, pensaba que ustedes con mentes mucho mas jóvenes que la mía, dieran ideas-

-Se supone que la familia no debe estar allí no es verdad- intervino Tonks –Bueno y que les parece que le mandemos una invitación y luego vayamos nosotros por Harry-

-Invitación para que exactamente Tonks- dijo Dumbledore, visiblemente interesado en la propuesta de la chica

-Bueno por ejemplo una invitación para la casa más bonita o el jardín mejor cuidado lo que sea, el motivo principal es... - prosiguió Tonks

Pero Remus hacia tiempo que había dejado de prestar atención a las palabras de la mujer que tenia frente a el. Tenia la vista fija en su rostro. Le fascinaba el modo en que gesticulaba con los brazos y con la emoción que transmitía sus ideas. La forma en que movía los labios lo distraía, es que realmente Nymphadora Tonks era una de las mujeres más encantadoras que había conocido.

-Tu que opinas Remus?... Remus-

-Si.. eh.. Me parece una idea excelente, si excelente, creo que eso deberíamos hacer- Tonks le sonrió aun más cuando lo escucho, y ante aquella sonrisa Remus no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo que paso desapercibido por los ocupantes de la sala.

-Bueno entonces esta decidido. Tonks encárgate de enviar la invitación. Remus tú estas a cargo, de mas esta decirte que tengas cuidado- El eludido asintió con la cabeza –Háganlo lo antes posible, si se puede hoy mismo manden la invitación-

Todos se pusieron de pie y cada cual marcho en una dirección diferente.

A la noche siguiente, ya todos estaban preparados para la partida. Ojo loco salió a la cabeza y al final iba Remus resguardando al grupo, algo delante de el iba Tonks. Remus no presto demasiada atención al viaje, su concentración y toda su atención la tenia cierta chica que volaba delante de el. Tonks tenia en aquella ocasión el cabello negro. El viento jugueteaba con sus largos cabellos que se movían en ondas al tiempo que volaba. Rápidamente llegaron a la casa de Harry, y recién con los pies en tierra pudo concentrarse otra vez en tener cuidado de no ser visto y entrar sigilosamente a la casa. Una vez dentro trataron de hacer el menor ruido posible. Lamentablemente no contaron con que Tonks iba con ellos. Hasta ahora el licántropo no se explicaba como hacia la chica para tropezarse con cosas que estaban a algunos metros de ella. Tropezó con un paño tirado en el suelo y al tratar de agarrarse de algo volcó un jarrón del mostrador. Estaba a punto de irse de bruces cuando dos fuertes brazos la tomaron evitando su caída.

**  
El Problema no es lo que haces  
El Problema es que lo olvido  
El Problema no es que digas  
El Problema es lo que callas.  
**

-Gracias, Remus! Te debo una! Casi me parto el crisma, eres un sol- le dijo la chica sonriente dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-No fue nada Tonks- dijo el un poco aturdido por el beso y sin poder evitar sonrojarse notoriamente. Daba gracias que la estancia estaba a oscuras y que Harry intervino oportunamente, ya que con el ruido había bajado a revisar que ocurría.

Tonks desapareció escaleras arriba junto con Harry. No paso mucho tiempo antes que ambos bajaran nuevamente con todas las pertenencias de Harry. Lupin reparo en el aspecto del cabello de la chica que venia con Harry, del negro azabache había pasado a ser un morado brillante. Pero aun así se le veía simplemente hermosa.

-Nos vamos- pregunto Lupin, a lo que los demás asintieron. Y regresaron rápidamente a Grimmauld Place.

Todos fueron a acostarse aunque desgraciadamente no todos tenían la misma suerte. Remus tenia guardia aquella noche y no dormiría toda la noche, lo que era una lastima porque estaba sumamente cansado. Fue a la cocina por una taza de café cargado, de lo contrario seria prácticamente imposible que soportara toda la noche despierto. Con pasos lentos y cansados llego finalmente a la puerta de la cocina y la empujo, haciendo algo de ruido. Lo siguiente que escucho fue el sonido de una taza estampándose contra el suelo. Levanto la vista y vio allí a Tonks, viendo los pedazos de lo que había sido la taza esparcidos por todo el piso de la cocina

-Me asustaste Remus- dijo en un fingido tono de susto

-Lo siento Nymph- dijo sonriéndole tiernamente

-Esta bien te perdono, pero mira lo que me hiciste hacer Remsie-

Lupin contorsionó la cara ante el apelativo de la chica

-Sabes que odio que me llames Remsie- dijo con una media sonrisa

-Y tu sabes que odio que me llames Nymph-

-Pero ese es tu nombre- arguyo el licántropo con una sonrisa de triunfo. Tonks se limito a sacarle la lengua en un gesto infantil, a lo que Remus rió con ganas.

-Por molestarme, te quedas sin lo que te había preparado- dijo un tanto enfurruñada

-Oh vamos Tonks no seas mala-

-Solo porque eres tú esta bien- y le tendió una taza de humeante chocolate caliente

Remus al ver el contenido de la taza, se le iluminaron los ojos y le brillaban de aquella manera cuando tenia chocolate a su alcance

-Tonks eres genial- dijo saboreando el chocolate

-Lo sé- y rieron ambos ante el comentario –Solo pensé que te reanimaría un poco una taza de chocolate caliente, porque como tenias que quedarte despierto. Además aparte del chocolate pensé que un poco de compañía no te vendría del todo mal- y le sonrió

El también le sonrió, agradeciéndole en silencio su mera presencia, que le levantaba el animo de una manera inimaginable. Remus seguía tomando tranquilamente su chocolate cuando sintió una insistente mirada

-Pasa algo Tonks? Me manche con el chocolate-

-No para nada, solo que te miras muy tierno bebiendo el chocolate. Pareces un niño pequeño- le dijo sin pizca de vergüenza. A lo que el castaño no supo responder y solo atino a sonreírle nuevamente. Ella se sentó a su lado y empezaron a conversar. Las horas pasaban volando con su compañía, y sin darse cuenta siquiera, su guardia había pasado y le había dado la oportunidad de enamorarse incluso mas de la chica que tenia enfrente.

**  
Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
Como alejarme de ti si están tan lejos  
Como encontrarle una pestaña  
A lo que nunca tuvo ojos  
Como encontrarle plataformas  
A lo que siempre fue un barranco**

Le encantaba pasar horas con la compañía de la chica. Nunca se aburría de ella, siempre tenia una historia nueva que contarle y ella al parecer tampoco se aburría de escuchar lo que el tenia que decirle. Cada vez se iban conociendo mas y el sentimiento que había nacido en el corazón de Remus, iba aumentando mas y más aun en contra de su voluntad.

Nunca se había encontrado en aquel dilema. Era imposible pasar tiempo con ella y no enamorarse perdidamente de ella. Es que le encantaba todas y cada una de las características de la chica. Su sencillez, su inigualable sentido del humor, siempre radiante, llevara el color de pelo que fuese, tan extrovertida, y con un gran carácter cuando la situación lo requería. Y como olvidar el hecho de que era patosa en extremo. Era todo lo opuesto a el, y eso era lo que más lo había cautivado.

La forma en que lo miraba, lo desencajaba por completa, los abrazos espontáneos que ella daba con mayor naturalidad, pero que a lo hacían sentir fuera de este mundo. Y todas las sonrisas que constantemente le regalaba lo hacían pensar que aquella era la única mujer con la que querría pasar el resto de su vida.

Pero había el otro lado de la historia, la Realidad. Él era muy mayor para ella, nunca se fijaría en él, era prácticamente imposible que en ella surgiera un sentimiento diferente al de amistad hacia él. Estaba consciente de eso, pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle. Tenia que aprender a verla como lo que era, una gran amiga. Pero como lograrlo si aquel sentimiento cada vez calaba mas dentro de el?

Empezaba a resultarle casi imposible el hecho de tenerla cerca y contenerse a abrazarla y decirle cuanto la quería. Es que en realidad empezaba a amarla

**  
Como encontrar en la alacena  
Los besos que no me diste  
Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
Como alejarme de ti si estad tan lejos  
Como encontrarle una pestaña  
A lo que nunca tuvo ojos**

El tiempo no lograba apaciguar los sentimientos del castaño, al contrario hacia que cada vez lo que sintiese se hiciera más intenso. Aquello no estaba bien, y él lo sabia. Pero como evitarlo? No había forma y ya lo había comprobado.

El conocerla hacia aun más difícil la tarea de olvidarla. Ella se le había empezado a hacer indispensable. Y es que así era el amor. Porque si alguna vez lo había dudado ahora ya no había cabida para ninguna duda. Amaba todo de ella, amaba su entrega, amaba las inocentes preguntas que formulaba, amaba sus cándidas respuestas. Amaba aquellas dudas que atormentaban su mente, amaba la capacidad que tenia de mantener sus certezas. La amaba en lo simple, la amaba en lo compleja. Amaba lo que decía, amaba incluso lo que callaba. Amaba la forma en que caminaba, en que hablaba, en que miraba. Amaba el suave olor que despedía su cabello cuando la tenia muy cerca de el. Amaba lo que decía, amaba hasta lo que pensaba. La amaba en sus crisis, y en sus calmas. En su alegría, en su tristeza. Y si aquello no era amarla, entonces realmente nunca comprendería el significado de la palabra amar. Aunque quizás lo que sintiera fuera mucho más intenso, mucho más y era algo que simplemente no podía expresar con aquella simple palabra. Como podía siquiera pensar en resumir en aquella simple palabra de tres letras todos los sentimientos que ella despertaba en él. Era como pedir tapar el sol con un dedo. La quería, la quería y ello iba mucho mas allá de cualquier tipo de entendimiento. Sobrepasaba sus fuerzas. La quería tanto que incluso a veces dolía quererla de esa manera. Pero se sentía bien. Sentía que vivía, ese dolor lo hacia notar que aun era una persona que no había perdido del todo las facultades de amar, y que manera de amar. Siempre intentaba de su mente despejarla, aunque fuese por una fracción de tiempo. Pero contra su voluntad, cada día más falta le hacia verla. Y lo que más lo atormentaba era el hecho de que ella no parecía percatarse de nada. Actuaba con la mayor naturalidad, lo que lo desconcertaba, pues se mostraba sumamente cariñosa con él. Acaso se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos? Acaso había alguna posibilidad de ser correspondido?

**  
Como encontrarle plataformas  
A lo que siempre fue un barranco  
Como encontrar en la alacena  
Los besos que no me diste  
Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo  
Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos  
**

Pero todas sus ilusiones empezaron a desmoronarse como un endeble castillo de naipes. Aquel destino cruel jugaba una vez mas con los sentimientos de ambas personas. De un lado el, amándola en secreto. Del otro lado ella, queriéndolo como el mejor amigo que nunca había tenido. Remus estaba recostado en su cama, leyendo un libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, cuando un golpeteo en la puerta hizo que levantara la vista

-Adelante- dijo con la vista fija en la puerta

-Hola Rem! Estas ocupado? Bueno la verdad no se porque pregunto si igual iba a entrar- le dijo Tonks con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Aquel día llevaba el pelo sujeto en una coleta alta, tenia el cabello castaño y los ojos claritos, casi color miel. Se veía realmente adorable. Remus le sonrió de vuelta.

¿Qué traes ahí Tonks- le dijo curioso al ver que la chica llevaba las manos escondidas tras la espalda.

-Yo? Pues nada! Que voy a llevar- dijo tratando de sonar inocente, pero sin mucho resultado.

-Ya Tonks! Eres pésima mintiendo- le dijo sonriendo

-Bueno, bueno esta bien. La verdad tengo algo para ti... - dijo ella finalmente

-Para mi- dijo el dudoso

-Claro tontito- le respondió sentándose a su lado en la cama y sacando de detrás de su espalda una caja cuadrada, extendiéndosela al licántropo.

¿Qué es esto- dijo el tomando la caja

-Pues una cajita de forma cuadrada Remsi-pooh- dijo ella risueña pestañeando de forma traviesa a sabiendas de lo que odiaba que lo llamaran así

El la miro fijamente arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo, tratando de verla severamente, pero no pudo mucho tiempo con su enojo, pues se diluyo con una de sus sonrisas

-Era una pequeña bromita Remus, no te enojes conmigo- dijo picándole la mejilla cariñosamente.

-No estoy molesto- e interiormente las palabras pugnaban por salir de su boca en un grito y decirle, como podía molestarse con ella si la quería con locura

-Ya te dije que eres un cielo- le dijo cariñosamente mirándolo a los ojos.

El comentario desencajo completamente a Remus, que se sonrojo completamente y desvió un poco la mirada. Reacción que divirtió a la chica

-Bueno y que hay dentro la caja- dijo tratando de desviar el tema hacia algo menos bochornoso.

-Pues mira tu- le animo la castaña

Remus abrió la caja con una gran curiosidad, y se encontró con una gran sorpresa

-Chocolates- dijo con voz de ensoñación, con un brillo en los ojos

Tonks sonrió aun mas viendo la expresión de su cara, suponiendo que había acertado en comprarle los chocolates.

-No debiste Tonks! No te hubieses molestado- le dijo cogiendo el que tenia mas a la mano y desenvolviendo rápidamente

-No fue problema, vi los chocolates y me viniste a la mente, por eso te los compre. ¿Qué tal están- dijo con curiosidad viendo como el chico comía ávidamente los chocolates

-Deliciosos- dijo con la boca llena de chocolate, saboreando el relleno de fresa que tenia el que acababa de comer.

-Convídame uno- dijo alargando el brazo con intención de tomar un chocolate de la caja, pero el fue mas rápido que ella y no dejo que lo tomara

-No! Son mis chocolates y no te quiero dar- dijo en tono de niño caprichoso

-Pero yo te los compre! Solo invítame uno- dijo tomándose en serio las palabras de el.

-No- dijo sonriendo y sacándole la lengua

-Serás! Me vas a dar un chocolate quieras o no-

Y acto seguido se abalanzó sobre el tratando de arrebatarle la caja de los chocolates. La caja salió volando por los aires y Tonks acabo bajo el peso del cuerpo de Lupin, en una posición un tanto comprometedora, ya que cualquiera que hubiese entrado en aquel preciso momento, hubiese pensado cualquier cosa. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, porque a causa del forcejeo empezaron a reír. Hasta que tomando aire, los bellos ojos miel de Remus Lupin se enfocaron el los castaños ojos de Nymphadora Tonks, logrando que el corazón del chico latiera cada vez mas rápido. Acercando su rostro lentamente al desconcertado rostro de la chica, que lo miraba un tanto incrédula. Estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios y solo debía salvar aquella pequeña distancia para que aquel tan ansiado beso se hiciera realidad. Pero ella, fruto de los nervios puso las manos sobre su pecho y lo empujo. No le dirigió la mirada, solo se paro de un salto de la cama y salió rápidamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Y allí, solo allí, Remus comprendió que todo había sido, una fantasía, un efímero sueño, una realidad que solo existió en su mente.

**  
El Problema no fue hallarte  
El Problema es olvidarte  
El Problema no es que mientas  
El Problema es que te creo  
El Problema no es cambiarte**

Quedo tendido en la cama, como había caído luego del empujón de Tonks. Miro como la chica, salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación, y vio con ella irse de el todos aquellos sueños que había forjado, todo aquel sentimiento que guardaba en su corazón. La realidad dolía. Había entendido perfectamente la huida de la chica. Se reprendía mentalmente, ahora la había perdido. Cuando pensó que estaba a punto de conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba, volvía a perderlo todo, la perdía a ella. Perdió la mirada en la pared que tenia enfrente. Ante sus ojos pasaban miles de recuerdos, pero de la misma persona con diferentes aspectos, pero lo que mas recordaba era su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que lo había hecho sentirse, querido, lo habían hecho sentirse especial. Pero todo había sido producto de una maquiavélica imaginación que jugaba como quería con sus sentimientos. Tenia que sacarla de su mente y mas aun de su corazón, sabia que era lo mejor. Pero lo que no sabia es que si seria capaz de hacerlo.

Salía solo lo estrictamente necesario de su habitación y procuraba no cruzarse con ella. Tenia miedo de la mirada que podría encontrar. Mirada de reproche, y lo que mas le dolería seria una mirada de pena, de compasión. No necesitaba su pena. Sino podía ser merecedor de su amor, tampoco quería su lastima.

A los pocos días Dumbledore lo llamo, tenia una misión para el. Lo necesitaba fuera del país. Iba a necesitar que alguien fuese con el.

-Debes ir con alguien Remus, es una misión muy arriesgada y no quiero que vayas solo. Te parece que vayas con Tonks, me parece que tiene muchas ganas de ayudar y al parecer se llevan muy bien-

-No, iré con Mundungus- repuso Remus rápidamente

-Puedo saber porque Remus-

-No quiero que ella corra peligro- dijo el cortante. Dumbledore solo asintió levemente con la cabeza y no insistió en el asunto, a pesar de que no creía una sola de las palabras del antiguo profesor.

Remus bajo la vista, sentía que Dumbledore no le había creído, y no se podía acercar mas a la verdad. No iba a ser capaz de tenerla a su lado, a solas. Además no se creía con la fuerza suficiente para soportar un rechazo de la chica.

-Necesito que esta noche tengas tus cosas listas, de ser posible mañana temprano están saliendo desde Hogwarts, no quiero que se aparezcan, yo vendré a recogerlos. Esta claro-

-Si Profesor- dijo con un distraído asentimiento de cabeza

Ambos se pusieron de pie y Remus acompaño al director hacia la chimenea. Este ultimo se dirigía a Hogwarts, y al día siguiente regresaría por Remus y por Mundungus. Luego que desapareciera dentro de las llamas de fuego Remus se encamino lentamente hacia su habitación para alistar las cosas del viaje del día siguiente.

Entro a su habitación y empezó a guardar las cosas en una valija, tratando de dejar el cuarto lo mas ordenado posible antes de su viaje. El viaje, aquel era la oportunidad que debía aprovechar para sacar a Tonks de su pensamiento, por mas que le doliera olvidarla, tenia que hacerlo. Por el bien de ambos. Quizás la distancia lograra sacarla incluso de su corazón. Tomo una caja, aquella caja que le traía tantos recuerdos. Era la que le había regalado Tonks, parecía ayer cuando ella había ido a su habitación con aquella caja de chocolates, parecía ayer que la había perdido. Coloco la caja entre sus cosas, pero no era solo la caja. Esta estaba llena aun con los chocolates. Curioso, no sabia como pero no había sido capaz de comérselos, a pesar de su adicción a los chocolates. Dejo todo lo mas ordenado posible y luego se acostó para tener algunas horas de sueño antes del viaje. Aunque no tuvo mucho éxito, su sueño fue intranquilo y despertó muy temprano en la mañana. Sabiendo que no lograría conciliar el sueño nuevamente decidió vestirse y bajar al salón a esperar a Mundungus y a Dumbledore. Salió silenciosamente de la habitación llevando consigo su valija. Caminaba lentamente por el largo corredor, hasta que llego a la puerta de ella. Una triste sonrisa se esbozo en sus labios al llegar a su puerta, sabiendo quien era la ocupante de la habitación. Sobre paro en la puerta de la habitación y dio media vuelta y estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta. Pero al ultimo segundo se arrepintió de ello y se quedo con el brazo levantado y con el puño dispuesto para tocar. En cambio coloco suavemente la mano sobre la puerta y pego su rostro a esta.

-Te amo Tonks, se que no debería, se que no merezco tu amor. Se que no te puedo obligar a amarme, no puedo obligarte a amar a un ser como yo, a un licántropo. Discúlpame si no fui el amigo que tu querías, pero yo no puedo verte como una simple amiga Tonks... Pero yo tratare de olvidarte, y me harás feliz tan solo siendo feliz. Porque nadie mas que tu merece ser feliz Tonks... cuídate y siempre te querré- dijo en voz baja casi para el, sabiendo que muy probablemente la ocupante del cuarto estuviera durmiendo. Se volvió a erguir y prosiguió su camino hacia el salón.

Sin embargo el no fue el único que se irguió, tras la puerta una chica de cabellos rosa chicle, contenía una rebeldes lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras que el había pronunciado. El día anterior había escuchado la conversación entre el y Dumbledore. Sabia que se iría, y sabia que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación y vio el torso de la única persona que realmente la había querido, mientras este doblaba por el rellano del corredor. Salió sigilosamente de su habitación siguiéndolo silenciosamente sin que este se diera cuenta. Veía su andar pausado y taciturno, y las ganas de salir y abrazarlo se iban haciendo cada vez mas intensas. Ella dio la vuelta por otro lugar para evitar ser vista. Se escondió tras una de las puertas que daban al gran salón que estaba ligeramente entornada, y el cual le daba una perfecta vista de toda la habitación. Lupin se sentó y escondió su rostro tras sus manos y se quedo en aquella posición largo rato. La chica estaba a punto de salir de su escondite e ir a abrazarlo pero se contuvo al ver que dos personas entraban al salón. Mundungus y Dumbledore. Lupin rápidamente se puso de pie y le tendió la mano al director.

-Estas listo para partir Remus- le dijo el gravemente

-Ehh.. si si lo estoy, podemos irnos cuando usted diga profesor-

-Me supongo que ya te despediste o me equivoco- repuso tranquilamente

-Se podría decir que si- dijo suspirando y bajando la mirada. Se inclino recogiendo su valija y mirando fijamente al director dijo –Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha-

Dumbledore asintió y Mundungus tomo sus valijas. Ambos salieron del corredor rumbo al gran pasillo que daba a la puerta principal. Tonks apuro el paso para asomarse por uno de los grandes ventanales que daba al exterior viendo como los tres hombres salían de Grimmauld Place. Agazapada entre las cortinas veía la imagen borrascosa de una de las personas mas importantes de su vida. Vio como sobre paraba y miraba atrás por algunos minutos. Lo que no distinguió fue como de aquellos ojos tristes brotaba una lagrima que floto en el vaho de la madrugada. Detrás de aquella ventana, y entre aquellas cortinas una lagrima silenciosa bajaba por la mejilla de la misma mujer por la que segundos antes el había derramado una pequeña lagrima. La chica sollozo en silencio viendo como aquel hombre que se había vuelto tan indispensable en su vida se daba la vuelta y se marchaba de allí, se marchaba de su lado. El se giro y apresuro el paso para alcanzar a los otros, con un semblante triste asomándosele en el rostro. Sin imaginar siquiera que aquella vez, alguien compartía el dolor que estaba sintiendo, y aquella persona era precisamente ella, la causante de su dolor, Nymphadora Tonks.

**  
El Problema es que no quiero  
El Problema no es quererte  
Es que no sientas lo mismo  
El Problema no es que juegues  
El Problema es que es conmigo**

Se aceptan de todo, porfa dejenme un review para saber si les gusto, o de plano el fic es un desastre total. Ya se que el final es un poco triste... pero lo que ustedes no saben es que tiene una continuación. Este básicamente es el RPV (Remus Point of View) y bueno tambien habra un TPV (lo mismo con Tonks P) con una canción que ya sabran a su debido momento.. espero sus reviews pa saber si pongo el segundo capitulo.

Saludos a todos! Y un abrazo enorme

Ginevra Malfoy

(OJO: DRACO MALFOY ES SOLO MI ESPOSO!)


End file.
